Crash Into You
by allhailthehutch
Summary: When I came over to pick Katniss up for dinner after a long shift at the bakery, I didn't expect her to be so riled up. Her hands haven't stopped teasing me since we got in the car. I guess she appreciates my naughty text messages. My mom would probably fire me if she knew that I was texting Katniss when I was supposed to be frosting cupcakes.


_**This was another one of my submissions to PIP. This story is 100% real life. Enjoy!**_

When I came over to pick Katniss up for dinner after a long shift at the bakery, I didn't expect her to be so riled up. Her hands haven't stopped teasing me since we got in the car. I guess she appreciates my naughty text messages. My mom would probably fire me if she knew that I was texting Katniss when I was supposed to be frosting cupcakes.

Katniss looks over at me with a devious smile, running her hand up and down my thigh, teasingly brushing her fingers over the bulge in my jeans. My growing erection is pressing so hard against my pants that when I shift in my seat to adjust myself, the friction makes me have to choke back a loud groan. I should have known that sending her those messages would end up coming back around.

"We can't do this here," I say with a frustrated groan. "Your parents are right inside, and they actually like me."

Sometimes I can't believe that Katniss is really my girlfriend. I've had a crush on her for as long as I can remember. She'll tease, but I think it was fate that we were paired up for science class. I'm really glad that I just went for it and told her how I felt because the thought of not having her in my life is something I don't want to imagine.

I can still remember the way her lips tasted when I kissed her for the first time. It was after school on a Friday afternoon in December. She asked me if I would walk her to her car, and I gladly agreed. Conversation always flowed pretty easily between us, and I knew that it was the perfect opportunity to finally tell her how I felt. I was just about to ask her if she would have dinner with me sometime when she looked up at with a shy smile.

"Do you want to kiss me or not?" she asked softly, pulling at the ends of her hair.

Instead of giving her any sort of verbal answer, I just pressed my lips against hers, marveling in how soft they were. Kissing Katniss was unlike anything else in the world, and I was addicted to it instantly.

She laughs softly before pressing a kiss to my cheek. "It's dark outside, and they think we went to go get dinner," she says, playing with the zipper of my jeans. "Stop pretending like you aren't going to let me do this."

Katniss and I have always found it pretty easy to tell one another what we want. She was shy at first, but once we grew together and learned what the other person enjoyed, it made our relationship better.

She's beautiful in ways that I can't even begin to properly describe. The way she laughs at the jokes I tell. Her smile when I kiss her in the morning. The way her eyes light up when she tries a new dessert at my parents' bakery. Everything she does makes me want her.

Her fingers tickling the sensitive spot at the nape of my neck causes my cheeks to flush and my body temperature to rise. She listens and watches me closely, wanting to figure the exact touch that pushes me over the edge. The first time she saw me come was thrilling. We hadn't moved past over the clothes stuff. I didn't know what she was comfortable with, and I didn't want to make her feel pressured.

Katniss was the one who asked. Her voice was soft and timid as she ran her hands through my curls. "Peeta, I was wondering something," she said, looking at me nervously. "I've been thinking about it a lot lately, and I…"

"What do you want to ask?" I said curiously. Katniss wasn't usually one to hesitate, and her nervousness was making me a little concerned.

She groaned, nuzzling into my chest. "I want to touch you."

"You are touching me," I told her with a smirk.

She playfully slapped me before sitting up straighter on my bed. "That's not what I meant."

Truthfully, I knew what she was referring to, but I liked teasing her. Katniss and I had spent countless hours making out on my bed, and I would always have to finish off in the shower after she left for the night. When she asked to go further, it took all the strength in the world for me not to rip of my pants immediately.

"Katniss, you don't have to do anything you don't want," I reassured her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

She didn't say anything but tentatively cupped her hand over my erection. I was in heaven from just her hand over the top of my clothes. I couldn't even imagine what her soft skin would feel like.

I'm brought back to the present when her hand slips inside my underwear and wraps around my rigid shaft. I hiss when her thumb circles the head, spreading the precum around for lubrication. "You're something else," I whisper, squeezing my eyes shut and focusing on the intense pleasure surging to my crotch. "I'll make sure to get you back for this later."

Katniss brings her lips to mine, running her tongue along my lower lip before slipping it inside my mouth to fully taste me. She moans in response to my hands on her breasts as I palm them gently. I know exactly how to drive her wild. After what feels like hours, she breaks away from our kiss, licking her lips. Her expression has changed to ravenous as she yanks down my pants and boxers just enough so that my cock springs free from the tight confines of my underwear.

When I am with her, I sometimes forget that there is a world out there besides just us. I look around nervously, hoping that no cars drive by and catch us. It's hard to focus knowing that her parents are up the driveway and inside her house, relaxing and watching TV while their daughter is about to put her mouth on me.

It's hard having to sneak around, and I'm positive my luck is going to run out, and my mom will catch Katniss sneaking out of my room late at night. I can almost hear her screeching voice, and it's pretty terrifying. That's why I love being at Katniss' house.

We usually spend a majority of our time there. My dad likes her, but my mom is another story. She's always making snide comments about the Everdeens. I stopped bringing Katniss over when my mom couldn't keep her mouth shut and openly insulted Katniss.

Thankfully, Katniss' parents treat me like family. I'm always welcome in their home, and I don't want to do anything to ruin that. I'm usually pretty charming with most people, but Mr. Everdeen tends to leave me bumbling like an idiot. He's a nice guy, but it's important that he likes me.

I'm just about to tell her to stop when her tongue runs up the underside of my shaft, and her mouth encompasses the head of my cock, sucking on the sensitive flesh. "Shit, that feels so good." My breath hitches in my throat as she begins to massage my balls in her other hand.

I place my hand on the back of her head, pushing down so that she takes me further in her mouth. The warmth and wetness is a sensation that I'll never get tired of. She moans against the head, pumping her hand up and down at a rapid pace. I thrust my hips upward, trying to match her movements.

Honestly, I'm not sure what has gotten into her. I can still remember the first time she gave me a blow job after I finished going down on her. I didn't want to come right out and ask, so when she offered, I was in no condition to refuse.

She was still panting from her orgasm when she pushed me down and started pressing hot, open mouthed kisses to my bare chest. "Wha–what are you doing?" I gasped, fisting my sheets in my hands.

"I want to taste you, Peeta," she said, pushing down my pants nervously. "Just tell me what you like, okay?"

I fell back on the bed, wearing the goofiest smile when she wrapped her lips around my erection. When she looked up at me with curious eyes, marveling in my loud, satisfied moans, I knew that I was a goner. Learning was the best part of being with Katniss. We both didn't have much experience, and it was thrilling to discover what set our bodies on fire.

The radio is turned down low, but I can still hear the soft melodies of some song playing in the background. I always let Katniss pick the radio station because then I can hear her sing along to whatever is playing. She continues to massage my balls, and I don't think I can hold off much longer.

I didn't think it was possible to feel this good. I'm intoxicated with desire. How can a simple flick of her tongue make me fall apart? I've reached the height of my arousal, and I'm about to come crashing down like a tidal wave.

"Katniss," I breathe out, my legs beginning to tremble as my orgasm approaches. "I'm gonna come soon, okay?"

Her gaze finds mine, and I swear I can see a smile in her eyes. I throw my head back and grip the steering wheel as tight as I can as she pumps my shaft faster and faster until my balls tighten, and I'm grunting, shooting my load into her eager, hungry mouth. Katniss swallows every last drop of my release before she pulls away, licking her lips with a devious smirk.

"How did you like that?" she asks, reaching to buckle her seatbelt.

I look back to make sure the road is clear before answering. "It was a nice treat before dinner," I say with a laugh. "What are you in the mood for? I'm thinking Thai?"

Katniss groans, covering her face with her hands. "I just want a cheeseburger."

"Well, aren't you miss–" A loud crash causes Katniss and I both to jump. I didn't just do what I think I did. No, I couldn't have. I look at the gear shift and swallow loudly. "Oh fuck! No no no."

She looks at me with her mouth wide open. "Did you…did you just run into my father's car? Peeta, what the fuck?"

"I thought I was in reverse! I'm sorry my brain is a little...scrambled after you just blew me," I say in a panicked voice, gripping the steering wheel so tightly my knuckles are turning white. "Do you think they heard that?"

The front door opens, and I see Mr. Everdeen staring at us both with a serious frown. He doesn't say anything, but I can see in his expression that he knows something is up and that I should probably go.

"Peeta, I think you better just….yeah. I'll tell him that you forgot your glasses inside and that I was so hungry that I begged you to just go without them."

"I may have terrible eyesight, but I can usually decipher between drive and reverse," I say through clenched teeth.

"It's either that or he finds out what we were really doing," she says, rubbing her forehead. "You should probably bring over some of those cookies he likes. Make a special batch."

Well, I know what I'll be doing later tonight. Baking "I'm sorry I crashed into your car because your daughter just got finished blowing my mind" cookies for Mr. Everdeen.

"I'll call you later?" I ask softly, afraid to even kiss her goodnight. I can feel his eyes watching my every movement.

She sighs while opening the passenger side door. "If I can get you out of this then you owe more much than a phone call. I swear."

Despite her father's deathly stare, I can't help but smirk. I know exactly what she has in mind, and I'll gladly oblige. If I live long enough to ever see her again.


End file.
